Goodbye My Love
by Sk8r4LifeAndEvenAfterThat
Summary: "I love you! Don't go! I LOVE YOU!" It was at that moment I knew I would never see him again. PrussiaxAustria *one shot* AU


**A.N. so I got really bored and just felt that I needed to write, so I did. At first I didn't know what anime I was going to make this for so the beginning isn't that great. I hope you like it!**

"I love you! Don't go! I LOVE YOU! "

I watched as he turned and walked away tears streaming down my face. I collapsed on the stairs. It was at that moment I knew I would never see him again. I knew that he had to go to war but I didn't know he would go without me. I knew that he was saying he would leave for a while, but I always imagined that it would be with me. I knew that he was going to lose. I knew I would never see his smile, hear his laugh, or listen to his voice. I knew I would never see him barge into my house uninvited and announce himself. I knew I would never feel his soft lips against mine, or feel his strong body hold me. I knew I would be alone if I ever awoke in the night. I knew he had to go. He said he did it for me. But if he really wanted me to be happy he wouldn't have gone. He would have stayed and loved me. We would have grown old together. We would have helped each other. We would have had an undying love. His last words to me, I'll remember until the day I die, _I'm doing it for you, so we can reign together, so we can live the life we want do whatever we want to do. No matter what, nothing can get in our way, and when I win this, I'll come and sweep you off your feet and ride off into the sunset. Just like the movies. _ I knew he meant all, but he only wanted to put on a strong front, for we both knew that the enemy was getting stronger and that he barely stood a chance. So that's what made him decide to barge in before his forces were finished preparing. He said that it would help because the enemy wouldn't finish preparing either. I told him not to go. I told him that. I told him that he would die. And that he would only hurt people.

Hurt his people.

Hurt me.

But I couldn't stop him. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't I convince him not to go? I was the only that could stop him, but I didn't try until later. Until it was too late. I didn't like thinking about it, and he didn't like talking about it so it was never brought up, there were no chances for me to stop him, to talk him out of it. There was nothing I could do. Nothing _to_ do. My one true love was gone. He had gone to war.

He had gone to his death.

He never thought about what would happen if he was defeated. How he would be split up and taken by others. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to see him. I knew I would be broken off from him. I knew that we were going to be split up forever.

I knew all of this. Yet I let him go off, I let him go not knowing. It's my own fault that I'm feeling this way. I could think of times I could have stopped him, but he made it seem like it would be impossible for him to lose. I knew that he could very well lose. I knew that he had to be stronger. But if I knew all this than why did I let him go? Why did I let him walk to his death.

I'm going to let him die alone.

All alone in an unknown land.

In a place he didn't recognize.

In a place where I wasn't there.

And it's all my fault. I could have stopped him. I could have convinced him to wait. I could have told him that the world would be so empty without him. Or at least mine would be. There would be nothing left for me on this world.

I would be an empty shell. I would no longer be able to play my beloved piano. With his going he took my two loves.

My music.

And himself.

His smile.

My composing.

His laugh.

My piece for him.

His love.

I never liked the thought of war. I have wanted peace. I have wanted peace for so long. And that's why he left. To get me my peace. My dream. My hope. But what he didn't think of was _his _ peace. His death. I would have liked it to be in a comfortable bed. From age. With me. Forever with me.

I don't like to think of what would happen if he did die in battle. But I can't help myself. I imagine him lying in the snow. Blood staining it red.

He was going to be alone.

He was going to die.

He will be gone forever.

And ever.

Good-bye my love. There will never be a love as great as ours.  
I will not have another love.

I will never feel again.

I will die alone.

Just to honour you.

To remember you.

To feel what you felt.

To know how it feels to have no one there, when someone should have been.

To be the same as you.

To move on to the same place.

To where ever a country goes when it is defeated.

I will love you forever and I will never forget you.

We had a bond.

We had a rare thing.

We had true love.

So good-bye Gilbert.

I will always love you.

Even when you're gone.

I will never forget you.

Never.

Ever.

I won't.

I promise.

So, good-bye my love.

Good-bye until we meet again.

Until we both move on.

Until I am defeated.

Until we can be together once more.

Until I can feel your arms around me.

Until I can hear your laugh.

Until I can see your smile.

Until I can love you again.

My love, good-bye.

**A.N. I know I feel bad for making Austria so depressed. (that's who it was btw for those of you who couldn't guess) **

**Please review and tell me if you want a chapter in Prussia's perspective. (like how he feels when he leaves) so yeah! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
